Transformers Prime: Winter War
by M. B. Carver
Summary: Optimus escapes the base and finds himself in a small town called Arrendele. He meets a young mechanic named Jack overland and a young women named Elsa both with the peculiar powers of ice and snow. But when Megatron unleashes his master plan to take over the planet, Optimus and his new friends must find the other Autobots and stop him before it is too late. (Elsa X Jack frost)


"I never thought it would end like this." Ratchet said, before he walked into the portal.

Optimus prime watched as Ratchet disappear into the ground bridge. As the portal closed, the Autobot leader turned to the controls.

"Nor did I, old friend." He said.

He knew he couldn't let the others be found, the only way to make sure that was to destroy it. The Decepticons were waiting outside and may find their way in.

The blade began to turn blue; as he stood before the panel. He raised his sword high, preparing to slash it down and destroy it.

Meanwhile, hovering over the base, the Nemesis aims a large cannon down at the tall, desert mountain. The tip begins to glow red, preparing to fire below.

Meanwhile, back inside, Optimus pulled out his star sabre and walked toward the control panel. Without hesitation, he throw it down and slashed the controls. Suddenly, there was a massive blast that came through the roof. The red beamed then came down and Optimus was forced back from the explosion.

He landed on his feet, sliding back a bit, upon landing. He looked up at the ceiling, collapsing to the ground, the walls beginning to explode.

Optimus turned to the tunnel entrance, it was her only way out. Optimus put the star sabre onto his back, he turned and leapt forward and transformed into his truck. The Autobot leader drove into the tunnel before the rocks came down and blocked the entrance.

Optimus drove through the tunnel, feeling the rumbling of the falling base.

The Autobot leader closed-door way. The Autobot leader then transformed and rammed his fist into the door, breaking through and coming to the outside. Optimus transformed again and drove away from the destroyed base. He turned and saw the burning ruins of the Autobot's once safe haven from Megatron and the Decepticons.

He knew that there was no more hiding, All he could do now run and try find the others.

The lone Autobot leader continued down the road, keeping his optic forward and restraining himself from looking back.

For two passing days, he traveled down the black road, passing by people who were evacuating Jasper, under orders from the government. Yet they were unaware that their town was being over taken by the Decepticons.

Driving across the desert, there were no signs of human tranquility. Nothing more but lands of sand and rocks. The old robotic worrier was beginning to run low on gas, he couldn't keep going any longer. Up ahead was an old, abandon gas station, knowing that he couldn't keep going, the Autobot leader turned in and parked at the side of the building.

He thought about everyone else, hoping that where ever they are, they were safe from the reaches of the Decepticons, at least for now. There was no way to find the others, no way to get back and no way to continue on. This was the end of the line.

He couldn't transform with all the passing vehicles behind him. The only way to stay hidden from the Decepticons, was to power down.

"Be safe, Autobots." he said.

Optimus then began to shut down his power, going into a deep stasis.

Two days later, a tow truck was driving down the road. The driver inside was a tall young man, with blonde hair and wore a blue mechanic suit. He listened to the news on the radio, it was all about a mediator shower that struck Jasper Naiveté. The Government said that the no one was to come anywhere near the town until they could resolve the situation.

The driver turned to look out his side window, where he saw an abandon building with two gas pumps in front of it.

He came to the abandon gas station, where he sees's red semi truck, parked on the other side. The diver thought that someone must be there and may need gas. They probably thought that they could get some serves there.

The man turned the wheel and drove in, he stopped his large tow truck behind the big red rig. He opened his door and climbed out. The mechanic then walked toward the truck and came to the drive side door.

He knocked on the glass window.

"Hello, someone in there?" he asked, but there was no answer.

He tried knocking again, but there was no difference then before. The man then reached for the handle and opened the door. He looked inside, and saw two empty seats.

The man leaned in and looked to the steering wheel, there were no keys in the ignition. The man climbed in and looked in the back. There was nothing to see.

"Empty." he said.

The man climbed back out and looked back at the station.

"Hello!" he called out, hoping that the driver would respond.

But all that could be heard was the desert winds. There was no sense searching the building, the doors and windows were boarded up and it was probably filled with bugs and rodents. The man then looked back at the truck.

"Who would leave a semi truck here?" He asked himself.

"Maybe the driver got a ride or something. Well, I better bring it in for him."

The man then walked to his truck. He drove it up to the road and then backed up behind the truck. He then got back out and walked to the back of the truck. He reached up and pulled down the hook, slowly bringing it down. He hocked it up to the back of the semi.

The man then went back up and got back inside the tow truck. He pushed on a lever, which made the boom begin pull up the chains and hook. The semi truck was taken off its four back tires.

* * *

The young mechanic climbed into the front seat of the tow truck. He then picked up the radio speaker and brought it up close to his mouth.

"Dispatch, this is Kristoff." He said into the speaker.

"I'm at the abandoned gas station outside of town, I found a semi truck it looks to be abandoned."

"Copy that, Kristoff. Bring the truck back to the impound."

"We'll do, out." Kristoff said as he set the radio down.

Kristoff than started the engine and drove back onto the highway, pulling the truck with him. Yet unaware of what it truly was under the red painted steel of the truck.

 **(I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, if their are any requests please feel free to share. And as always, please comment and review!)**


End file.
